


Remember Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Castiel, fuck me up this is so hot, i love these types of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits a strip club for a bachelor party, and ends up reuniting with an old high school friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me?

Dean took a pull from from his beer, smacking it back onto the table when he was finished. He laughed along with the joke he didn’t hear, keeping his eyes on the familiar looking pole dancer not far from his table. The man was stocky, but not bulky. He had dark hair and eyes that almost glowed in the darkly room. He just knew he’d seen them before.

“Hey, guys? I’m gonna take a piss, be right back.” He got confirming nods as they all went back to their bachelor party, loud and rowdy. He started walking faster when Benny stood up and mock-stripped. He walked all the way to the bathroom before turning around and making sure no one was watching him.

He walked the rest of the way to the half naked man, tapping him on the shoulder, feeling all too serious given the circumstances. He clears his throat before leaning in by the guy’s shoulder.

“Hey man, do I know you?” He laughs a little, already embarrassed in case he’s making a fool of himself before the conversation even begins. The man looks back up at him, smiling like it’s his job, hip still swaying.

The man licks his lips as he replies, “High school, maybe?” He laughs too, bubbly and running his hands through his hair. Dean eyes him up and down and it slowly comes back to him. Gym class, literature, even science. He stared at him in ever single one, especially gym. The shorts he wore were nothing compared to the g-string he was sporting now. Not even close.

“Tell you what, Castiel,” He says, eyes hooded, mind flooding with so many teen-aged memories. “If you do private shows, which I’m hoping you do,” Checks, around and makes sure nobody is watching. Slips two hundred into his band, shameless. “I’d be so happy, if you’d be so kind.” He’s so close to him now, hot breath splaying across his neck.

Castiel nods with a wink and they’re both off. Dean to the table, Castiel to any other potential buyers. Castiel doesn’t do private shows, usually.

-

“Do it! Do it!” The rowdy men chant, groom-to-be delightfully chugging the drink. Everyone follows his lead, Dean too, but all the while he has his eyes on Cas. He still loves the nickname. Waiting for him to steal Dean away to a back room. It’s around two in the morning when he actually does, the other men too drunk to realize what exactly is happening. Castiel saunters up to Dean with a smirk, hip swaying languidly with each stride. Dean thinks back to when he was nervous to even give a presentation in front of the class. So cute, so innocent. Which one does he like better?

He happily follows him back, the bodyguard letting them through with a slight once-over on Dean. He sits Dean in a red lather chair, a pole not ten feet in front of it. Cas walks up to a bar motions to Dean, silently asking if he wants a drink. When he declines, Castiel shrugs and turns on the music. It’s slow rock, but building fast. Dean recognizes is instantly.

I’m hot… stick-ay sweet, from my head… to my feet - yeah!

Castiel looks lighter on his feet now, circling the pole with ease. He picks up and raps his thighs around it, knuckles white form the grip. Smile on his face all the while. Dean runs his hands down his thighs, itching for contact already.

Demolition woman, can I be your man? yeah-ah.

He spins more and stops, pushing one foot to the pole and bringing the other to the top, doing a split. He spins once like that and Dean gasps. He falls back down softly as he hangs onto the pole and ends with a back bend. Dean can see him mouthing the words. And oh, does his mouth look pretty. His lips are pale pink and wide, his smile gummy. It’s perfect for Dean, so pretty for him, so slick and also rough. The stubble on his face looks like it would feel wonderful rubbing gently against the inside of his thighs, so that’s where he brings his hand next. He worries his bottom lip slowly and deliberately.

Pour some sugar on me…… ooh in the name of love!

Castiel ruts up against the pole, running his hand down his abs. He’s moaning, but Dean can’t hear him over the music. The song is ending, and he’s slowing down. Dean can’t help but press his head into the back of the chair, groaning, desperate for touch. Anywhere, everywhere.

Castiel chuckles, and he makes his way towards Dean. Putting his hands on each arm rest, leaning in close. He makes a point of not touching Dean, but they can feel each other’s breaths.

“I remember in gym when we got this close. We were playing football. Of course, though,” Dean’s eyes darken. “It took a little longer then to get a boner. But the blush was just as dark.”

“You think I came here to catch up? I came to get what I wanted ten years ago. I’d be so happy, if you’d be so kind.” He smirks at Dean’s words in his own mouth. Oh, how they taste so bitter-sweet now. He leans in a little further and touches his tongue to his neck. He nips, going lower. Dean encourages him with strong hands on his hips. He wants to keep up the point of no touching, but he can’t resist.

He rubs his thumbs at Dean’s own hips, pushing his shirt up in the process. Undoing Dean’s pants and getting them around his ankles is a bit of rushed struggle, Dean giggling when Castiel’s nails scratch softly against his thighs. Castiel gives off his own giggle at Dean’s boxer-briefs. They’re batman. Chuck dared him.

“C'mon man, don’t act like I didn’t see your tighty-whities back in high school.” He gets serious again, biting his bottom lip and carding his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “You sure you want to do this?” He asks, Castiel looks so pretty on his knees for Dean like that.

Castiel answers by moving his boxers down with lust in his eyes. His pupils get larger as he sees Dean’s cock, much larger than it used to be in a jock strap. He takes him in full force, swallowing him all the way down. Dean moans and groans and squirms in the seat. It’s so good, and it lasts a while. He loves the way Cas looks when wipes his slick lips, shiny and so pretty when they reflect off of his eyes.

Dean doesn’t leave without getting a hot kiss, a hickey and his phone number. Coffee next week.


End file.
